Ánima Estudios (Mexico)
Background: Ánima Estudios was founded in 2003 on Mexico, and is the most popular animated studio in Latin America. they produced several animated films such as "Wizards and Giants" and "Top Cat: The Movie". 1st logo (November 19, 2003 - October 30, 2014) Logo: On a white background, we see a green square, the camera zooms out, revealing that is the dot of the "i" on the word "Ánima Estudios" on a black colour. A shadow of a kid walks and picks the dot with his finger, he moves the dot, forming a green atom shape, he then throws the atom, the atom knocks the "n" and turns it in to a green colour. The kid catches the atom and the logo freezes. Variants: *During the end credits of most of the movies and shows made by them, a print version of the logo is seen without the kid. *On "Poncho Balon", the logo is still on an orange background. *"A Martian Christmas" uses the same variant as "Poncho Balon", but the background is on a grey colour *On "Gaturro" and the Aregentine release of "Top Cat: The Movie", the print logo is used *On "Teenage Fairytale Dropouts", the logo is on high speed FX/SFX: Fantastic CGI Animation! Music/Sounds: A collection of electronic sounds, though usually the logo uses the opening/closing theme of the movie/show. Availability: The normal logo is seen on all the movies they've made during that era, except for "Top Cat: The Movie", the print logo appears at the end credits of all the movies they've made, as well as on "El Chavo Animado" and "El Chapulin Colorado". Scare Factor: None to low, the electronic sounds can scare someone, but is a nice logo. 2nd logo (October 30th, 2014 - February 18th, 2016) Logo: The logo starts like the 1st logo but this the "n" is already green and the kid doesn't appear anymore. When we see the full text, something happens to the logo, which varies, depending of the film: *La Leyenda De Las Momias De Guanajuato: The "i" starts to shake and the point falls to the ground, the "i" then falls too, as we see the hand of one of the mummies from the movie rising from the ground. The mummy rises from above and he notices us, he roars angrily, as a storm is heard in the background, the logo fades to black, except for the eyes of the mummy, which are still there. Suddenly, another pair of eyes appear on the dark and the whole logo fades to black. *Wicked Flying Monkeys: A thunder hits the "i" and turns it into the Wicked Witch of the West, who throws an evil laugh, and lots of flying monkeys fly from the ground, until they fill the whole screen, which then fades to black. *Top Cat Begins: The "i" turns into a trash can and we see Benny hiding on the letter "m", Benny starts hiting the trash can several times with a hammer, without noticing that Top Cat is inside the trash can. Top Cat comes out of the trash can, looking very dizzy and sees Benny angrily, Benny finally notices Top Cat and goes away running. Top Cat then closes the trash can and the logo fades to black. FX/SFX: Usually CGI, the variant used on "La Leyenda De Las Momias De Guanajuato" mixes flash animation. Variant: TV shows use a print version of the logo. Music/Sounds: Each movie has a different theme, based on the soundtrack of the film, along with the sounds the characters in the logo make. Availability: Seen on the movies named above. Scare Factor: Depends on the variant, the one used on "La Leyenda De Las Momias De Guanajuato" could be Medium, because the mummy can scare you the first time you see, while the other ones are None because they are kind of funny. 3rd logo (February 18th, 2016 - ) Logo: It's the same concept as the 2nd logo, but now the letters are bigger and the word "Estudios" is black. Just like the 2nd logo, every movie has a different variant: *La Leyenda del Chupacabras: The dot of the "i" in "Ánima" is an atom and the "Estudios" text is green and smaller. Shadows of Leo San Juan and his gang come out of the "n". Moribunda trips and falls to the ground. Leo picks her and they all go inside the "m". The whole logo fades out, except for the spaces of the "a"s, which turn into the eyes of the Chupacabras. *Monster Island: The pumpkin cop from the movie comes out of the dot and accidentaly knocks the "i". When he falls to the ground, his head stays where the dot of the "i" was. He tries to reach it, but he can't. *La Leyenda del Charro Negro: The logo starts in the part where the letters are already fully seen. Several sparks of fire appear, floating in the background, and suddenly, the background turns black and the letters turn red, with the "n" being in a darker shade of red. *Here comes the Grump: The logo again starts in the part where the letters are already fully seen. Dingo appears from the right side of the screen, running with the Grump riding on his back. He quickly stops, making the Grump fall into the ground, knocking the "i" in "Ánima" which also falls into the ground. Variants: *"Legend Quest" has a print version of the logo over a black screen. The black letters are in white and the dot on the "i" isn't an atom. *Until 2018, trailers and other promotional material feature the print version named before sliding from the center of the background. This time, the dot is an atom. *On promotional material for products related to the "Las Leyendas" franchise, the variant named above is in yellow over a brown background. FX/SFX: Same as the 2nd logo. Music/Sounds: Same as the 2nd logo. Availability: The logo started being used on February, 2016. The on-screen logo debuted in "La Leyenda del Chupacabras". Scare Factor: Same as the 2nd logo.